undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlettinho
Carlettinho is an original wreslter from CAW world. He is signed with SWE (Silvio's Wrestling Entertainment) and formerly signed with DWF. Carlettinho has also recently appeared in other promotions like RpW & TWE. He is a 2x World Champion SWE (2014 - Present) World Heavyweight Champion & Move to RAW, SWE Champion Carlettinho debuted as World Heavyweight Champion. At Elimination Chamber 2014 he cost Mattista' US title because he won the Royal Rumble, later Carlettinho retain his title in elimination chamber match but after was attacked by Mattista. At Wrestlemania 1 he lost the World championship to Mattista after he try to cheat to win. After Wrestlemania he challenge Mattista in a rematch for next ppv. At Extreme Rules he failed to win the Heavyweight championship. At King Of The Ring he lost to Mattista again, this was last match between them. After Summerslam Charllettinho was drafted to RAW and he copete in a fatal 4 was elimination for #1 contender for SWE championship and he won. At Night Of Champions he beat Shadow with help from Santen and Francesco U.Asta to win the title. At No Way Out he retain the title against Shadow in a rematch. At Hell in a Cell Carlettinho beat again Shadow in a title match and he injured him after Shadow was hitted with 3 F5. At Survivor Series he beat Rocker after Santen give him a chair and Carlettinho hit Rocker in head when the referee was down, after match Rocker attack Carlettinho. At TLC Carlettinho retain one more time the belt in a Ladder match agaist Rocker after Santen and Francesco U.Asta help him but Rocker beat all 3. At Royal Rumble 2015 he beat Rocker in a final 1 on 1 match, this time in a steel chage match. At Elimination Chamber Carlettinho won the elimination chamber match to retain the SWE championship but was attacked by Mario Sanchez because Santen and Francesco U.Asta cost him the United State title early. At Wrestlemania 2 Carlettihnho would lose the SWE title to Mario Sanchez. Various Feuds At Extreme Rules he lost his rematch because Shadow return and attack him after what happend at No Way Out 2014, after that Mario try to shake the hand of Carlettinho but Carlettinho give him a low blow. At Over the Limit Carlettinho challenge again Mario for SWE championship but he failed because was attacked by special guess referee Double D. At Payback Carlettinho help Mario to retain the title and attack Double D ( Mario's opponent) but Mario stopped him. At King of the Ring Carlettinho has the last title shot in a triple treat but again Marion Sanchez won. At Money inthe Bank he failed to win the contract to Antho. At Hell in a Cell Carlettinho beat Francesco. At Survivor Series Carlettinho return with a new look and he beat Francesco again, this time in a Falls Count Anywhere, after his match Carlettinho attack Francesco. At TLC Carlletinho (who retuned at his old look) team up with Santen and they beat Bro Code (Ginji and Kid Wild) to declare the number 1 contender for the World Tag Team titles, after their match him and Santen were attacked by Francesco. DWF (2015) Season 1: Debut, Various Feuds and Departure TWE (2016-present) RpW (2017-present) Championships & Accomplishments SWE: *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *SWE Champion - 1x